


The Phoenix Heiress - Heredera del Phoenix

by scarletrose10



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, Existential Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Hope, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrose10/pseuds/scarletrose10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unas cortas líneas dedicada a una de las más fuertes y poderosas X-Men, Rachel Summers Grey</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix Heiress - Heredera del Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel no es mía, pertenece a Marvel Comics y a sus respectivos autores.

_“I've been drowning in sorrow_

_Chasing tomorrow, running away_

_Now you're crossing the borders_

_Sealing tomorrow, but you're not afraid”_

_ Sinéad by Within Temptation.

 

Rachel Summers, ¡cuánto has viajado y visto caer a los que amas! Cada sueño, una esperanza… ¿lo has abandonado todos, o tu alma sigue en la lucha constante por el bien?

Rachel, hija de la luz. Nacida del amor en un mundo que ya no existe. Perdida en el odio de todo lo que te rodea. Encontraste la fortaleza en un vuelo nocturno, bañada en el cielo estrellado, solo escuchaste una voz.

Tu camino es largo, Heredera del Phoenix, pero destinado a la grandeza. Todas las pruebas serán superadas y el mañana será un día mejor.


End file.
